Bride
by The Creatress
Summary: Okay, the second copy of this fic. The first one's font was bad and stuff. Well, it's pretty much the same thing. Yolei gets bridenapped (joke) the night before her wedding. This story is going to have a crappy ending unless her future husband can find he


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon and never will so don't sue! It belongs to Toei and all those other companies. Sorry, I don't know the names. I don't own the song that comes in later on in the fic, either. It's a Sailor Moon song. Who reads all this, anyway?!  
****************************************************************  
Author's Note: A dumb idea I had while sitting around being tortured by brodem! I hope you enjoy it.  
Sincerely Rose  
*****************************************************************  
Bride  
  
Yolei Inoue twirled around infront of the mirror in her white wedding dress. "I feel like an angel!" she sighed, happily.  
  
"Are you excited, Yolei?" Kari Kamiya asked. Yolei's friend was sitting on Yolei's bed.  
  
"The wedding is tomorrow," Yolei said, dreamly, "I already have butterflies in my stomach! I'm not sure if I'll be able to go to sleep tonight!"  
  
"It's only 5:00pm, Yolei," Sora KAMIYA sighed, "and if you can't go to sleep, then just dream about Ken!"  
  
Mimi ISHIDA giggled. "Hey," she said, "were we like this when we were getting married, Sora?" "I don't know," Sora answered with a shrug.  
  
"No, you weren't," Kari told them. Sora and Mimi both let out sighs of relief.   
  
Yolei changed back into her normal clothes. "You guys have to be here extra early tomorrow, okay?" Yolei asked, "I need help with the make-up. I can't even keep my hands still today, so imagine tomorrow!"  
  
"Sure," Kari answered, "we were planning on coming early anyway." Sora and Mimi nodded. "Thanks," Yolei said with a smile.  
  
"Let's go do some shopping!" Mimi exclaimed, "we can go buy stuff for the last time with Yolei Inoue! Oh, Yolei, you're going to make me cry!"  
  
"I'm going to make myself cry!" Yolei said, "I like my initials as Y.I. and I don't want to change it!" "Yolei, are you forgetting something?" Sora asked. "What?" Yolei sniffed. "Just incase you didn't know, Ichijouji begins with I," Sora informed her.  
  
Yolei frowned. "Ken is driving me nuts!" she shouted. Mimi smirked.  
  
"Now, now," Kari said, "let's go shopping! We'll have to listen to Yolei complain if we stay here all day." "Har, har," Yolei said, sarcastically as the girls got their coats.  
  
They shopped for an two hours. They bought make-up, clothes, and other stuff.  
  
"We have to get going now," Sora said. "Awwwwwwwww . . . " Yolei groaned. "Don't worry, you'll be having some comp-" Kari started, but her sister-in-law had clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Yolei stared at them. "Okay," she said.  
  
Yolei walked back to her apartment and found it totally empty. "Mom and Selena must've gone somewhere," she guessed.  
  
She put her shopping bags away and changed her clothes. She wore a white blouse with a short black skirt. She kept her contact lenses on and she sat down infront of her computer.  
  
"Now, let's see," she said as she began typing a story.  
  
A pair of hands covered her eyes. "What the-" Yolei said as she struggled to get free, but a pair of very strong arms held her in place.  
  
"Let go!" she shouted. The person removed his or her hands and Yolei looked into a pair of famillier, blue eyes.  
  
"KEN!" she shouted breathing hard. She jumped up. "You scared me have to death!" Her fiance smirked. "Good," he said.  
  
He flopped down on the couch. Yolei pouted. Ken was used to this and he wanted to give her an irritated look, but instead he took her in his arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"Okay," he said gently, "it's alright." "What're you doing here?" Yolei asked. She rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Can't I visit my beautiful fiancee whenever I want or is there a permission form I have to fill out first?" Ken asked.  
  
Yolei was too famillier with the tone of voice he used. "You make me so mad! Do you always have to want something to say something nice to me?" she scolded.  
  
"Um, yes," Ken replied, "well, actually, no. Not today." "Well, then why are you here?" Yolei asked. "I wanted to see if you were busy," Ken said, "if you're not, we can always go to the beach and see the sunset for the last time as you are right now and before everything changes."  
  
"Everybody makes it sound as if I were moving away!" Yolei exclaimed. "Well," Ken said, "you are. This is your last night in Odaiba. From tomorrow-" He paused.  
  
"From tomorrow?" Yolei asked curiously. Ken smiled evily. "From tomorrow night, you're all mine!" he said.  
  
He kissed her lips and neck. "Hey, I'm not something you own, you know!" Yolei told him.  
  
"Do you want to go to the beach or not?" Ken asked. Yolei nodded.  
  
They went to the beach and stared at the scarlet and gold over the calm, navy ocean.  
  
A band played a song. The blond haired singer started her song.  
  
I've waited all my life  
for the day when love appears.  
Like a fairy tale in the days gone by,  
he will rescue me from my fears.  
  
And now . . . I feel him standing close to me.  
And how . . . can I tell him what he means to me?  
My heart stands still.  
Has he come?  
  
Oh, starry night,  
is this the momment I dreamed of?  
Oh, starry night,  
tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
The band played it's music. Yolei listened as she leaned against Ken. The singer started to sing again.  
  
Every night I think of him,  
here in my lonely room,  
waiting for my prince to come,  
wondering if he'll be here soon.  
  
And I . . . sit patiently waiting for a sign.  
And I . . . hope that his heart longs for mine.  
He calls my name.  
Is he the one?  
  
Oh, starry night,  
is this the momment I dreamed of?  
Oh, starry night,  
tell me, is he my own true love?  
Oh, starry night,  
is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh, starry night,  
how will I know?  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?  
  
"Let's go home," Ken as the song finished. Yolei nodded and they got in the car.  
  
"I can't wait until tomorrow," Yolei sighed as he pulled up in front of her house. Ken nodded and smiled. He kissed her good night and went on his way.  
  
Yolei walked up to her bedroom and got into bed. She didn't worry about changing into her night gown.  
  
At about 2:00am, a hand grabbed her wrist. Yolei snapped awake, but the man put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
  
Another guy came in and he pressed a cloth to her mouth as soon as the other man let go.  
  
Yolei felt dizzy and was soon unconcious.  
  
* * *  
  
The phone rang the next morning in the Ichijouji residense. Ken groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock.  
  
"God! It's 6:45am!" he exclaimed, "who the hell would be phoning at this hour?!" He picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" he grumbled. A frantic voice answered, "hello? Ken, is that you?" "Yes," he answered. "This is Selena," the voice on the other end answered.  
  
"You know, I was wondering why guys decide why they don't want to get married at the last minute, and I think I've figured out the answer. Maybe, it's because their future sister-in-law calls you at 6:45 in the morning and-" Ken was cut off.  
  
"THERE MIGHT NOT EVEN BE A WEDDING!!" Selena screamed into the phone. "WHAT?!" Ken was fully awake now.  
  
"Is Yolei with you?" Selena asked. "No, she isn't," Ken answered. "She wasn't in her room this morning and she isn't anywhere in the house. We checked all the places where she might be, but no luck!" "I'll look for her," Ken said as he got out of bed, "promise." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Please let her be okay!" Ken pleaded as he got dressed and got into his car. He went to Yolei's apartment. When he got there, the police were asking Mrs.Inoue and Selena a bunch of questions.  
  
"Ken!" Yolei's mother said once she saw him.  
  
"Stop worrying," Ken said, "I'll find her if it's the last thing I do!" He went into her room.  
  
A few police were looking around for clues. One of them gave him a pair of gloves. "Wear these," he said, "we don't want you to get your fingerprints on anything." "I've been here a bunch of times and my fingerprints are all over the place so, oh whatever, I'll just where them!" Ken answered.  
  
He put them on and began looking around her room. 'I hope we won't have to call of the wedding,' Ken thought.  
  
He and the police searched for hours, but hadn't found anything. Ken went home, depressed but he wasn't about to give up. He flopped down on his bed. The computer lit up and two figures jumped out of the screen.  
  
"Hey!" Ken exclaimed. It was Wormmon and Hawkmon.  
  
"We heard about Yolei so we came as fast as we can," Wormmon said. "We have to find her!" Hawkmon shouted.  
  
"Less talking and more thinking!" Ken said, "we have to try to figure out where she might be."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Ken picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"KEN, HELP ME!!!" The person on the other end sounded just like Yolei. "Yolei?" Ken asked, "is that you?"  
  
The two Digimon gave him surprised looks.  
  
Another voice took over. "I have your bride," a man said.  
  
"Who the damn is this?!" Ken shouted into the phone. "Telling you wouldn't be a smart thing to do," the man said, "you'll just have to try to find her and I'd be quick about it."  
  
"Why is that?!" Ken asked.  
  
"Because I got arrested in the past for lots of things and one of them is for what I do to women," the man answered, "I'm a little nicer than the rest of the criminal rapists. I let the female's friends try to find her. You have until midnight, after that I'll just use her as a play thing and then kill her. Midnight." There was a click. The man had hung up.  
  
"Shit!" Ken said. His anger had turned into burning fury. He slammed the phone down.  
  
"I'm calling the operater!" he said. "Hello?" the operater asked. "Can you trace the last call?" Ken asked.  
  
He was too mad to be polite. "Wait a second," the operater said, "we'll call you back as soon if we find out."  
  
Ken slammed the phone down again. He told the Digimon what the rapist had said to him. Hawkmon let out a worried groan.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello?" Ken asked. "Sorry, the call is untraceable," the operater told him. Ken put the phone down without a word.  
  
"I'll have to use my Digi-vice to track her down after I call the others," he said to no one in particular.  
  
He let the his friends know about the call and then he told the police. He was about to head out, but he caught sight of the closet.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon asked. "You two go on ahead," Ken said, "I'll be right there."  
  
He closed the door and walked over to the closet. "Just once," he said to himself. He opened it and slid all the clothes to a side.  
  
There was a pink rhombus on the back wall. His hand trembled as he pressed it. The wall turned around and revealed . . .  
***************************************************************  
"You better let me go right now!" Yolei shouted at her captor. "What? Afraid that your boyfriend won't make it in time to save you, is that it? Huh?" the man asked.  
  
Yolei gritted her teeth. The rapist walked over to her and started kiss her neck. Yolei couldn't do anything about it, because she was tied up.  
  
"Your prince is running out of time. It's 11:00am right now," he said, "you'll have to call off your wedding if he takes too much time."  
  
"He'll be here," Yolei said, "I know he will!" The rapist chuckled.  
  
With that, he turned around and walked away. Yolei looked out a window. Where are you? she asked.  
***************************************************************  
'Hold on,' Ken thought. He drove his car over the speed limit but the police didn't seem to notice.  
  
Ken had his eyes on the road and, through his dark glasses, saw the light change from green to yellow to red.  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed as he pulled the breaks. He punched the steering wheel as if that would make the light change back to green.  
  
He ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair and was oblivious of the half frightful and half confused looks that Wormmon and Hawkmon were giving him.  
  
"Ken?" Wormmon asked. Afraid of what his partner might do, he shrank back but since nothing happened, he regained his posture.  
  
"Why are you wearing that uniform?" the worm asked. "I don't think I'll be strong enough without it," Ken asked as he started to drive at full speed again.  
  
"Oh," Wormmon replied. "Just make sure you don't turn evil on us," Hawkmon said.   
  
Why did I decide that I need this outfit again? Ken asked himself. I never wanted to see this or anything else that would remind of my past.  
  
Deciding that he better pay more attention to the road, he stopped thinking about it.  
  
"We're very close," Ken said as he took a right turn, "they should be in that building."  
  
He drove straight toward the building and just picked up speed as he got close.  
  
"Ken, what the fuck are you doing?!" Wormmon shouted as Ken drove right through the wall.  
**************************************************************  
Yolei had just begun to sulk when the rapist shouted, "What in blue blazes-?!"  
  
Yolei looked up and the first thing she saw was a blue car drive right through the wall.  
  
The car hauled to a stop and there wasn't a scratch on it. Yolei looked at the plate number. "KEN!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
The door opened and the two Digimon hopped out. "Wormmon Digi-volve toooo . . . STINGMON!!!!!!"  
  
The door to the driver seat opened and Ken stepped out. "Should I be happy because Ken is here or frightened because he's here as the Digimon Emperor?" Yolei whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey!" the rapist yelled, "I'm not fighting a giant bug!!"  
  
"Fine," the emperor replied, "stay put, Stingmon!"  
  
Stingmon obeyed and dedigi-volved back into Wormmon. "You'll have to fight me and win to get the girl out of here," the rapist told him.  
  
"You decided to mess with the wrong guy's girl," Ken said.  
  
The kidnapper threw a punch at him, but Ken easily blocked it and sent the rapist flying against the wall. The kidnapper threw a knife at him, but using his whip, Ken blockd that, too.   
  
Before they could continue, they heard a siren. Wormmon used the web stuff, whatever it's called I forgot, to keep the kidnapper glued to the wall.  
  
Ken removed the chains and Yolei fell into his arms.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered gently.  
  
They got into car with the Digimon and he drove out of there.  
  
The police came in, found the kidnapper and arrested him.  
**************************************************************  
Yolei looked up at her fiance. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and stroked her hair. "Go to sleep," he said, "you've been through a lot today."  
  
"Is the wedding called off?" Yolei asked. Ken shook his head. "Still two more hours," he said to her.  
  
Yolei let out sigh and fell asleep in his arms. Ken took off his dark glasses and kissed her gently on her lips.  
*************************************************************  
"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preist asked. "I do," Yolei answered. "Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the preist asked. Ken nodded. "I do," he said.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preist said, "you may kiss the bride."  
  
Ken took her in his arms and kissed her as everybody cheered. Yolei threw the bouquet and it flew right into Kari's hands.  
  
The new married couple ran out, got into the car and went off.  
  
The End  
  
************************************************************  
This is the second copy of this story. The first one really wasn't that good. I hope that this copy is way better than th first one. I know that Ken is a crime fighter himself and if I used that in the fic, I'm pretty sure the rest of the police will be like 'Oh my god! We're here trying to find the fiancee . . . OF ONE OF THE BEST CRIME FIGHTERS IN JAPAN?!? Boy, I better get a promotion if we solve this case.' And you might be able to imagine what it would be like, if he was their boss in this fic. (shudders) Oh, well! Tell me what you think and be honest!  
  
~ Rose 


End file.
